


Stuck In A Fire

by lone_writer_55



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fever Dreams, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_writer_55/pseuds/lone_writer_55
Summary: Previously Stuck In A Dream.Everyone who knew Seonghwa would describe him as quiet and gentle. He would never loose his temper and the members would be one to agree. The eldest would keep calm until he couldn't keep it up anymore.Instagram lone._writer._
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90
Collections: ATEEZ Comfort Fics By Lone Writer





	Stuck In A Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The flames tower round Seonghwa as he watches his group leave with out him.
> 
> "NO! PLEASE NO!" Seonghwa shouts in pain trying to stop the figures from walking away,
> 
> "DON'T LEAVE!" Seonghwa begs at the tope of his lungs but they don't make any move to return to him.
> 
> Seonghwa falls to his knees begging for them to come back as tears fall down his face and his throat strains to shout for them.

Seonghwa sat in front of his manager's phone with a forced smile. The past twenty minuets had went by... okay and San had called him during the live with Wooyoung joining in the call. The two helped the older's nerves as he knew this live wouldn't be easy. They put a genuine smile on his face and told him that they loved him before leaving the call.

Seonghwa went onto reading comments but seeing comments filled with hate made him feel worthless.

Seonghwa was able to handle being called dumb or ugly. He payed no mind to them as he got them on the regular from the people hwo hate them. But when he saw comments about his voice or his dancing, it brought his mood down but he would be able to pick his mood back up or distract himself from those thoughts. What really ticked him off was when he saw comments talking down to him as if he was dirt or insulting his members.

Seonghwa glances over a comment before looking to the managers behind the camera who gives him a reassuring smile before he looks back to the camera. Seonghwa takes in a breathe and smiles.

" 'I love you'. I love you too" Seonghwa smiles. But the smile doesn't reach his eyes.

_Go tell your CEO to do his job._

_Will he even have lines this time or will he be mute like he should be?_ Seonghwa deletes the comment before continuing to read.

"All of our members have worked hard for this come back. We area really excited to show you all how what we have been preparing" Seonghwa says smiling.

_You should smile and stop being fake it looks weird._

Seonghwa continues talking about something San had said earlier as his eyes continue to scan comments.

"I should call Yeosang?" Seonghwa asks as he reaches for his phone.

Seonghwa presses his phone to his ear and continues to read the comments.

_He should fucking leave. he's bringing the group down._

_If you support this group then you should just-_

"Hyung?" Yeosang asks.

"I'm on vlive, can I put you on speaker?" Seonghwa asks.

"Uh give me a sec, Hyung" Yeosang replies with some rustling in the back ground.

"It's only to say a few words to Atiny, they want to hear your voice" Seonghwa says.

"Alright okay" Yeosang say sounding happy. His voice is able to put a smile on his face and he put it on speaker.

"Hello" Seonghwa says.

"Atiny!" Yeosang exclaims, happily. Seonghwa laughs but it didn't last for long.

The call finishes as Yeosang had to do something leaving Seonghwa and his fans. Seonghwa smiles as he talks and reads a comment written in korean.

_How does it feel to be used and be told to act like a dog?_

_Wag your tail and roll over._

_Bark, or will you continue to ignore us._

_Why even try, he's just fake as fuck anyways._

_KQ's bitch._

_worthless just like the rest of them._

Seonghwa feels his smile drop and he presses his lips together before he drops his happy mask.

He continues to read the comments and leans back into his chair lifting his head as he clenches his jaw shut.

His managers raise their eyebrows at him.

"Well, I've been on for 35 minuets. I should get going" Seonghwa says flashing a smile.

He reminds Atiny to vote and to continue to support them like always before ending the live.

"You did well" his manager says patting him on the back.

"Yeah" Seonghwa replies grabbing his jacket off the the chair next to him. he changes into his practice shirt and black ripped jeans before lacing up his converse.

He quietly hands back the clothes to the stylist before walking out the room and slips on his jacket and walks down the halls and into the kitchen grabbing his food even though he didn't have an appitiet to eat after how the live went.

He opens the tupperwear and glares at the chicken, rice and vegetables he had to eat. Seonghwa goes onto twitter but his feed is filled with anger and hate, fueling his rage. He resists the urge to chuck his phone away and closes the app. He puts his earphone in and plays some heavier music than he usually listens to.

He eats most of it before chucking the rest into the bin and heading to the practice room. 

Seonghwa pushes him self playing song after song glaring at himself in the the mirror as sweat drips down his body soaking his shirt. He trips over a part of the choreo and stumbles forward. He feels some pain in his hip and hisses.

"Oh for gods sake!" Seonghwa shouts stamping on the ground.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Are you alright?... oh it's you Seonghwa?" Someone asks peeking their head through.

"Uh, yeah" Seonghwa nods stifly.

"When will you be needing a lift home?" The manager asks.

"Whenever you want, Hyung" Seonghwa answers.

"Alright, I was about to go in a few minuets" his manager says before leaving him. Seonghwa sighs and pats himself dry before slipping on a jacket and face mask. He waits for his manager by the door.

"I can't believe they made him sit through that" he hears a voice say.

"But they did" another replies. Seonghwa recognises it as his managers and strains to hear their conversation.

"The comments were..." his manager sighs.

"That wasn't even half of it. People were ordering him to do things" Manager hyung says.

So they had seen it too, seonghwa thinks quickly slipping his earphones in pretending he didn't hear a thing.

The car ride was quiet since the others had left earlier. His managers drop him off in front of the groups apartment building and Seonghwa trudges his way up the stairs. Comments still floating round his mind.

Seonghwa rings the doorbell and waits for one of the others to open it but no one does. He scrunches his eyebrows together and rings it again but the same thing happened. Seonghwa digs his set of keys out of his bag but turns up empty handed.

Seonghwa pounds on the door with his fist and a few seconds later is met by mingi.

"We have a door bell" Mingi deadpans.

"Then answer when I ring it" Seonghwa snaps brushing past him.

He takes his shoes off and walks through the dorm hearing Jongho singing in the bathroom which means he has to wait for his shower. Ignoring the pain in his hip he gets to his room and sets his stuff down hearing jongho walk to his room.

Seonghwa grabs some clothes from his room before making his way to the bathroom before Wooyoung slips past him slamming the door.

"Me first!" Wooyojng shuts locking the door. Seonghwa anger flares and glare as if he could burn through the door.

"You've been home for hours" Seonghwa states.

"oops, looks like you'll have to wait Hyung " Wooyoung laughs behind the door.

_'Bark just like they tell you to'_

Seonghwa slams his clothes to the ground.

"Wooyoung get out" Seonghwa says lowly, his satoori slipping out making him sound much scarier.

"No, you have to wait" Wooyoung teases, missing Seonghwa's tone. Seonghwa clenches his jaw before walking away to his room and slamming the door.

Yunho pokes his head up only catching his hyung storm off to his room.

Seonghwa paces round his room trying to catch his breathe and calm himself down. He felt angry and sad and stressed all at once and he was about to burst like a balloon.

As Seonghwa does this he hears something crash. He rushes out to see Yeosang, San, mingi, Jongho and Yunho standing round something.

"What happened?" Seonghwa asks walking towards them. The group turn to him with shocked expressions.

"We didn't mean it, Hyung" Yunho starts as Seonghwa walks over to see why they were shocked.

"We were just playing rough, we didn't mean it" San adds.

Seonghwa sees that the crash is one of his presents from his younger cousins who had went to Australia. The picture frame was one that he kept his favourite photo in.

"You're kidding" Seonghwa huffs trying to calm down.

They don't say anything as Seonghwa stares at the frame.

There was only so much the eldest could take and now he had reached his limit. He couldn't go home, he couldn't scream or shout, he couldn't do anything. Seonghwa squats down and picks up pieces of the frame.

"What happened?" Hongjokng asks walking through the door.

"Nothing" Seonghwa sighs setting up and seeing aside the pieces that could be salvaged.

"Doesnt sound like nothing. You've barely been home for over half an hour what could possibly annoy you?" Hongjoong asks. Seonghwa's brow twitches.

"You say it like you've been through worse" Seonghwa mutters.

"Just calm down, Seonghwa" Hongjoong sighs shaking his head.

Wooyoung walks out the bathroom as Seonghwa looses it, catching San's wince at Hongjoongs tone.

"I've had enough" Seonghwa grunts.

"Enough of what?" Hongjoong asks.

"You do not get to tell me how I feel! If I'm annoyed, I'm annoyed. I'm not some dog that will bark when you tell me" Seonghwa states eyebrows drawn together.

"Is this about the live?" Hongjoong asks.

"Does it matter?! Does there have to be a reason I'm mad? You wouldn't even care, always in that fuckin studio as if we don't matter!" Seonghwa shouts.

The members wince as his voice grows in volume.

"And you guys can't even act like grown adults?! Still breaking things as if you're five!" Seonghwa shouts pointing at the mess in the room.

"I'm not your parent or your dog. I'm done being patient-" Seonghwa continues.

"Don't take this out on us, Seonghwa" Hongjoong sighs leaning against the sofa.

Hongjoong's attitude towards all of this starts pissing Seonghwa off.

"So you get to do whatever you want and I have to have a muzzle?" Seonghwa asks his stance shifting.

"You're the oldest you've got to watch what you-"

"What do you take me for? A robot?! A dog?!" Seonghwa shouts as Mingi pulls Seonghwa away. Hongjoong glares back at him.

"Seonghwa, Just calm down!" Hongjoong shouts from behind Yunho.

"Hyung, please" Mingi pleads from behind Seonghwa tightening his grasp round Seonghwa's waist.

Seonghwa and hongjoong glare at each other before Seonghwa breaks away with an annoyed huff and pulls himself out of Mingi's hold. He grabs his clothes from the ground and slams the bathroom door shut. The other members stand in shock. This time was the first time they had saw Seonghwa and Hingjoong butt heads and argue like this and it is definitely alarming. 

"I've never seen Seinghwa hyung this angry before" San says still looking at the bathroom door.

"Whatever" hongjoong shrugs walking past them to grab somethings and leave for the studio.

Seonghwa leans against the cold tile wall as water runs down his body. During the argument he hadn't noticed his hip throbbing in pain but now it had become apparent that the pain was there to stay.

Seonghwa take in a shallow breathe as he rubs soap over his body gently going over his hip before washing it off. There is some bruising on his hip but it didn't alarm him. He speands a few minuets under the water enjoying the cooling sensation it gave to his skin that is on fire.

He pulls on some clothes and dumps his clothes into the hamper on the way out. Seonghwa trudges to the kitchen and fishes through the medicine cabinate for some painkillers. He finally finds them in the back od the cabinate and pops one out and into his mouth swallowing it without water. after his shower seounghwa suddenly felt really tired and sore. Not to mention the guilt that he carried after shouting at everyone. He decides that apologising sooner rather than later would be what is best for the team after he had acted so selfishly.

He walks into the living room rather slugishly and sees Yunho cuddled up with Mingi and San, the three of them focused on the T.V

"Guys" Seonghwa says catching their attention. Seonghwa feels embarassment eat away at him as three pair of eyes land onto him.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was angry and tired after today and had no reason to shout at you guys for something so small. I'm sorry" Seonghwa appologises with his hands clasped round his front. He drops his head unable to keep looking at them and feels the icky feeling of shame crawl up his neck.

"It's okay hyung, we understand" San says getting up from his spot on the couch and pulls Seonghwa in his arms.

"I'm sorry" Seonghwa sighs wrapping his arms rounf the younger's small waist.

"We know, Heam. We know" San assures patting Seonghwa's back.

Suddenly Seonghwa couldn't stop thinking about how his life would've been without his beloved members. Seonghwa pulls back from San as the thought crosses his mind and looks into San's eyes only to be met with a kind smile.

"We all mess up sometimes, it's human nature. And anyways we mess up all of the time and you forgive us in a heart beat. We should only do the same for you" Yunho says placing a comforting hand on Seonghwa's shoulder.

"We will always forgive you hyung, we can't expect you to not be angry. If it was anyone of us in your place then the situation would've turned out worse" Mingi says.

Seonghwa nods his eyes drating between the three of them.

"Thanks guys" Seonghwa smiles a little.

"Hyung are yu okay?" Mingi asks watching Seonghwa sway a little.

"Yeah, just tired" Seonghwa nods. "I'm gonna go see the others and then sleep" Seonghwa says.

Seonghwa stops at Yeosang and Wooyoung's room, he hears them quietly talking between themselves as a drama plays in the background. Seonghwa gently pushes the door open and sees Wooyoung and yeosang on their phones. Yeosangs sees Seonghwa and sits up.

"Guys, I'm sorry" Seonghwa says.

"Hyung..."

"No, this time it's my fault and I acted out of line. I'm the oldest and I need to rememeber that even if I think differently. I got angry at all of you for no reason and for that I'm sorry" Seonghwa explains.

"It's okay Hyung, we all have bad days. We're sorry too for breaking you picture frame" Yeosang apologieses.

"It's fine" Seonghwa nods. He looks to Wooyoung who sends him a pout and opens his arms up to the older.

Seonghwa smiles and walks over to the younger leaning over to hug him. As he leans over the floor sways beneath his feet and his mind becomes hazy.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you young-ah" Seonghwa apologises.

"I'm sorry for teasing you, hyung" Wooyoung sighs

"It's okay, young-ah" Seonghwa pulling away a nd stumbling a little.

"Woah, hyung are you okay?" Wooyoung asks grabbing onto Seonghwa's wrist.

"I'm just tired" Seonghwa says making his way out of the room.

"Alright, hyung. get some rest" Yeosang says eyeing Seonghwa as he leaves.

Seonghw a finally reaches the maknae's room and pushes the door open. A wave of dizziness hits Seonghwa and he leans against the door.

"Hyung?" Jongho asks looking over to him from his desk.

"Jongho, I just wanted to apologies abiut the way I acted. I shouldn't have taken thi s out on all of you guys. None of you desereved it" Seonghwa says still gripping onto the door,

Jongho's features soften.

"It's okay hyung, none of us were thinking straight" Jongho says.

"I guess so. I'm going to bed. Go to sleep soon" Seonghwa says.

"Alright hyung, night"

"Night Jongho" Seonghwa says with a tired smile and closes the door.

Seonghwa spends his night tossing and turning mumbling incoherent words reaching out for something in the haze of his dreams and is pulled out by his alarm. he jump up, breathing as if he had been sprinting through the night as sweat tumbles down his back soaking his shirt. A frantic search of the room shows him that he is alone. He peaks his head up to Hongjoong's bunk above him to see the leader sleeping peacfully.

Seonghwa turns off his alarm and stands up only to want to crumple back on himself as pain cascades through his body. Seonghwa bites his lip holding back any noise that would disturb the leader in any way as he makes his way out the room. Seonghwa downs some pain killers as he hears a series of the other's alarms go off. Seonghwa washes up before the members could see him in the state he woke up in before waking the others up.

Seonghwa felt tired and sore, the pain in his hip hadn't eased up and felt as though it had gotten worse than before. but with the comeback so close and with everything that has happened he couldnt be sick or injured. Not again. The pain of watching his memebres leave the dorms to continue with promotions hurt more than anything in the world and he really didn't want to relive that pain.

"Yunho, wake up Hongjoong. the manager will be here any minuet" Seonghwa instructs as half awake members walk around gettig ready for the day.

Some members are dropped of at the agency and others are taken to the shop to get ready for shoots and public events. Seonghwa is one of the people who had to go to the shop and with how he was feeling he only hoped that the day would go by quicker.

Seonghwa sits with a smile in front of the camera, the painkillers had taken effect but made him feel nervous with the lights shining down on him. Somehow the shoot goes smoothly with his body on autopilot and he's in the car on the way back to the agency. Seonghwa get's changed and catches a glimpse of the bruise on his hip. His eyes widen as he stares at the sploches of purple and blue on his hip. Seonghwa quickly pulls his shirt down and blinks a few times before walking to the practise room to practise the group's new choreography.

He pushes the door open and is met with a thick tension hanging in the air. He looks over the other members who look between himself an d hongjoong who is talk ing to the choreographers. Seomghwa sees hongjoong stiffen up a little as he sets his stuff down and sighs. A remenant of last night still loaming over their heads. Seonghwa pushes it to the abck of his head as the situation can be sorted later and everyone has to practise.

The other memebers act as if nothing had happened and were joking around lifting the atmosphere as best as they could. It meant that practise went on like usual. Seonghwa pants as the musics ends and drops to his knees when a manager shouts for them to take a break. Seonghwa wipes away his sweat and with the back of his hand and stands up maybe a bit quicker than he should have. Seonghwa grabs onto Yeosang before he can fall.

"You good, hyung?" Yeosang asks putting a steady hand ont he small of Seonghwa's back.

"need water" Seonghwa breathes as he walks over to his bag and pulls out his bottle, hastily unscrewing the cap and chugging the cool liquid.

"Slow down hyung" Yunho laughs as he looks over to Seonghwa who had finished the bottle in a matter of seconds, his throat begs for more. Seonghwa breathes heavily too tired to respond to him.

"Come on guys let's get back to work" Hongjong calls as he walks over to the computer to play te song again.

If asked about what happened at practice Seonghwa wouldn't be able to tell you much other than the fact that he felt hot and sticky. His eyes didn't have much strength for him to blink and are forced closed as the group is take home. Some of the members to come back later after doing somethings but Seonghwa couldn't tell who had stayed and who was going home with him. the stair case felt like a never ending moutiain, the peak covered in a layer of clouds.

Seonghwa stumbles in after everyone else as shivers as a wave of icy cold air passes him. he closes the door and fumbles with his shoes before heading into the itchen and take some painkillers. He swallows them before heading into the bathroom thankfully not occupied by with anyone. Seonghwa fumbles with his clothes as he mind turns into jelly. he stands under the hot water trying to warm up but to no avail still shivers.

He pulls on a top and sweats wrapping his towel round himself and mumbles something about going to sleep.

Seonghwa lays down and looks to his phone and decides to apologies to hongjoong through text. Even if he didn't like the method he would rather sleep with some sort of peace of mind that his leader isn't annoyed with him. Seonghwa tries to think of words to write but nothing comes to mind only pain and some fuzy image.

seonghwa taps on the microphone.

"Hongjoong-ah, I'm sorry. I didnt mean to treat you like that yesterday and had no right to" Seonghwa begins.

"I wan't thinking staight and rememberd that I'm the oldest so I should've done better to take care of you guys" Seonghwa says somehow winded while laying in bed.

his breathing is a little shallow as he speaks what's on his mind.

"I'm sorry" Seonghwa breathes too delerious to continue.

the voice memo sends and Seonghwa sets his phone down before his head starts spinning faster than he can even comprehend.

The painkillers were enough to calm whatever was going on with Seonghwa but also brought a prickling heat, Seonghwa stuggles in the binds of his tops and is finally free when he chucks the top aside falling back onto his back cool air hittign his skin. Soon Seonghwa is kocked outand living in a dream.

Hongjoong had taken a while to calm down and talked to Eden about the fight back at the dorm. Hongjoong's heart dropped when he heard some of the commenets that were made during the live. Seonghwa smiles and laughs covering his emotions well until he drops everything and closes everything. The warm smile is gone and replaced with a cold look and clenched jaw.

It was clear to Hongjoong that he had done wrong to Seonghwa and not listened to the oldest when he wanted to rant for once. In front of the camera's and off of them Seonghwa is quiet but will happily play and get loud with the other members but doesn't trust people as easily as the others. Hongjoong felt the guilt eat away at him after he realises that he hadnt taken care of Seonghwa the way that he did with the others.

Though something stopped him when he saw Seonghw in the practise room the next day. His hair styled up and out of the way clothes neatly tucked in as he stretches for practise. Hongjoong is reminded of his friend's anger as they argued yesterday. An emotion that he hadn't seen from the oldest in a really long time.

"So neither of you have appologied to eachother" Eden asks raising an eyebrow.

"I chickened out. He apologiesed to the others yesterday and is probably waiting to do it face to face in private" Hongjoong says rubbing his head.

"The longer you leave it the worse it will become" Eden reminds.

"I know" Hongjoong sighs.

"Then at least go home tonight. apologies to him with some sweets or something" Eden suggests.

"He's on a diet for the comeback" Hongjoong sighs.

"I said 'or something'" Eden laughs.

"I'll think of something" Hongjoong says as he walks back to his work station.

Hongjoong barely notices the time fly by until maddox peaks his head through.

"I think you have to go or you manager will lock you out of your station" Maddox laughs.

"Oh crap, I forgot what time it was. Thanks hyung" Hongjoong laughs as he gather his things and saves his work.

Hongjoong walks through the door and is met with silence. Everyone had gone to their own beds. Hongjoong walks through the dorms as quietly as possible and passes by the other meber's rooms hearing a few hushed voices whispering to each other as he gets to his room at the very end of the hall. A groan falls past the door and causes Hongjoong to scrunch his eyebrows together in confusion. He hears laboured breathing and a gasp of... pain?

Hongjoong pushes the door open and sees Seonghwa on his bunk sleeping. The light from outside shines down onto him and illuminates the sweat as Seonghwa struggles against something.

"Seonghwa?" Hongjoong asks.

Seonghwa doesn't reply, too far into his dream to hear anything that would usually wake him up.

Hongjoong walks a little closer as Seonghwa arches his back pushing his head back into the pillow as he gasps for air. Hongjoong grabs Seonghwa by the shoulders and grimces at how hot the older is.

"Seonghwa, wake up" Hongjoong says shaking the older in an attempt to rouse him from his dream.

"No, no don't go" Seonghwa mumbles face contorting pain. Brows drawn together with fear.

"Seonghwa, wake up" Hongjoong tries again.

"Please don't go" Seonghwa begs. Hongjoong is shocked to see tears slip down Seonghwa's cheeks as he begs over and over for someone to stay.

"It's me, Hongjoong. I'm right here Seonghwa" Hongjoong says shaking him awake.

Seonghwa's eyes snap open, wide and filled with pain.

Seonghwa pulls himself out of Hongjoong's arms and pushed himself back until his back is flush against the bars of the bunk beds.

"Hongjoong" Seonghwa breathes trying to calm himself.

"I think you had a nightmare" Hongjoong sighs in reliefe.

"I... yeah. I think so" Seonghwa nods.

"Want to talk about it?" Hongjoong asks.

"No it's okay" Seonghwa says shifting under Hongjoong's gaze.

"You're also really warm, why dont you go to bathroom and cool down" Hongjoong suggests.

Seonghwa nods and gets up and walks forward a few steps before collapsing.

"Ah!" Seonghwa lets out a yelp of pain.

"Seonghwa, what's wrong?" Hongjoong asks rushing over to the other's hunched form.

"hurts" Seonghwa breathes shakily.

"What hurts?" Hongjoong asks helping Seonghwa to lay onto his back.

"Hip, it's my hip" Seonghwa let's out a struggles breathe. Hongjoong looks over to Seonghwa's hip covered in purplr and blue patches of bruises.

"Seonghwa, you should've told someone" Hongjoong scolds as he checks the eldest for anymore injuries.

"I'm sorry" Seonghwa says quietly as San pushed the door open.

"Heam!" San exclaims quickly crouching down next to them.

"stay with him while i get the manager. He needs to get to hospital" Hongjoong instructs and yunho walks in.

"What happened?" Yunho asks.

"He hurt his hip and I think he has a fever" Hongjoong says.

"I knew you felt too hot yesterday, Heam" San sighs cradiling Seonghwa's head in his laps.

Seonghwa breathes shallow breathes ad San does his best to comfort him while Yunho uses his towel to mop up his sweat.

"There was a fire" Seonghwa mumbles against San's thigh.

"What do you mean, Hyung?" Yunho asks.

"I couldn't get to yous" Seonghwa struggling to open his eyes,

"You've got us now, heam. We're right here" San assures as he rings the wet cloth out before setting it back onto Seonghwa's head.

Yunho went with the manager as company is limited due to the current situation. Hongjoong and San wait for them to return.

"He was in some sort of dream" Hongjoong says.

"Ironic" San muses quietly.

"I know, but he was begging someone not to leave" Hongjoong says.

"He said something about not being able to reach us when you were getting the manager" San says.

Hongjoong hums.

"I've never seen him so out of it. Even when he was using strong painkilleres for his injury last year. It wasn't this bad" San sighs.

"I guess the combination of the pain and the fever really did a number on him" Hongjoong concludes.

"Seem like it"

"I can't believe i didn't even notice him in pain. This is starting become a trend" Hongjoong groans to himself.

"It's okay hyung, I guess it's easy for everyone to forget how far Seonghwa can go untill he breaks. I forget that he's not made out of metal." San assures.

"That's the thing, San. We forget and he let us because he would rather be in excruciating pain that to put us through even a little bit of pain. He's been like that ever since he joined the agency" Hongjoong sighs holding his head in his hands.

Hongjoong goes into his phone looking for a distraction but finds a voice memo from Seonghwa.

"Hongjoong-ah, I'm sorry. I didnt mean to treat you like that yesterday and had no right to" Seonghwa begins, his voice quiet.

"I wan't thinking staight and rememberd that I'm the oldest so I should've done better to take care of you guys" Seonghwa continues sounding in pain causing Hongjoong's heart to break 

"I'm sorry" Seonghwa breathes before the memo ends.

"Oh Seonghwa, what have I done" Hongjoong sighs.

The morning comes quickly and all of the members sit in the living room waiting for Yunho and Seonghwa to return. The situation had been explained and everyone had gotten together to clean the place up, cook food and make sure that Seonghwa would feel comfortable when he comes back.

The door opens and everyone runs from their spot as yunho helps Seonghwa in.

A chorus of gretting and 'hyung' were shouted all at once. Seonghwa smiles tiredly as he slips his shoes off.

Jongho takes Yunho's places as holds Seonghwa as they slowly walk through the dorms.

"Wow you guys cleaned up and everything" Seonghwa says looking round as Jongho set's Seonghwa down onto the sofa.

"We got you strawberry ice cream since baskin robins was closed" Wooyoung says carefully sitting down next to Seonghwa and snuggling into his side.

"It's fine. I don't mind" Seonghwa laughs.

Hongjoong pulls Yunho into the kitchen.

"So what hapened?" Hongjoong asks as Yunho get's a glass of water.

"The took some scans and did some tests before giving him some pain killers. He didn't sleep though forced homself to stay awake through the entire day. Even when I fell asleep and woke back up he was awake. I think the dream he had shook him up a little. He didn't say anything. The doctor prscribed him something and said he'll be out for two weeks. Manager Hyung will be here soon to explain the rest" Yunho sums up.

"Two weeks, that's better than months. Mean his injury ins't too bad" Hongjoong says.

"He has a fever which will probably take a few day for him to get back to normal" Yunho adds.

"I thought so" Hongjoong nods.

The members spend the rest of the day by Seonghwa's side. Each taking turn cuddling Seonghwa peppering kisses on his checks before they have to go and another member takes their place. Seoghwa had taken another does of meds under the watchful eyes of Yeosang and Mingi before all of the vocalists are rounded up to be take to vocal training.

"Rest up Hyung" Yeosang says hugging Seonghwa gently.

"I will. Now go before Manager Hyung get's angry" Seonghwa advises.

Yeosang pouts playfully before leaving Seonghwa in Mingi's arms.

"I'm going to be in my room if you need anything" Hongjoong says.

Seonghwa nods with a small smile before resting his head onto mingi's shoulder.

"Hyung, please wake up!" Mingi shouts and Hongjoong runs into the room. Seonghwa wakes up looking around him and falls forward into Mingi's arms.

"Mingi" Seonghwa sighs in relief.

"I'm here hyung" Mingi assure hugging Seonghwa. Hongjoong grabs a few things and slowly approaches the two of them huddled on the couch.

"Seonghwa, let's wipe you down and give you your antibiotics" Hongjoogn says. Seonghwa pulls away and tries to get up to only stumble back onto the couch.

"It's okay we can do it here" Hongjoong assures.

Mingi gives Seonghwa the meds before helping Hongjoong wipe his hyung down.

"I don't like the meds" Seonghwa sighs turning his head away as Mingi wipes his neck down.

"I know, they don't make anyne feel great. But sometimes you have to get worse to get better" Mingi says.

"Don't know if it's the meds but you've gotten smarter, Mingi-ah. Maybe I'm still dreaming" Seonghwa laughs.

"Het! I know I lack commonsense but I am actually smart. I got first prize for maths" Mingi retorts.

"And lying" hongjoong laughs making Seonghwa also laugh.

"Hyung~" Mingi whines.

"It's alright Mingi. You're still my mingi no matter what prizes you won" Seonghwa smiles.

Hongjoong covinced Mingi to get somethings from the convenience store and walks back into the living room after sending him off.

"You're still awake" Hongjoong says when he sees Seonghwa sitting up stairing at the ceiling.

"I can't sleep, I keep having nightmares" Seonghwa explains.

Hongjoong sits next to him and sighs taking Seonghwa cold hand into his.

"It's okay. I'm sorry that i didn't treat you the way I shoukd've and then not notice you in pain" Hongjoong begins.

"Why are you apologising, I'm the one to blame. I acted out line and forgot my role in the group. I'm sorry that I took it out on everyone" Seonghwa apologieses.

"Don't, anyone else would've reacted the same way ages ago. No one has the patience that you do and we took it for granted" Hongjoong says.

"I'm sorry" Seonghwa croaks.

"I'm sorry too" Hongjoong says.

The two of them sit in silence for a few minuets before hongjoong speaks up.

"What are your nightmares about?" Hongjoong asks.

"They're about you guys" Seonghwa starts, moving to look at the T.V still playing whatever Mingi and Seonghwa were watching.

Hongjoong squeezes Seonghwa's hand allowing for him to continue.

"I've had it many times before but it doesn't make it any easier to watch ypu guys walk away. It was my fault. I watch you guys walk away into the fire and I can't even stop you guys" Seonghwa says.

"No matter how much I try, you still leave me" Seonghwa says watching the pictures on the T.V

Hongjoong watches silent tears run down Seonghwa's face.

"When we had the fight i thought I would loose you and maybe that's what triggered them again" Seonghwa explains holding back a sob.

"Hwa" Hongjoong sighs tilting Seonghwa's face to him and wipes away the tears.

"Please don't go" Seonghwa cries into Hongjoong's touch.

"I won't, I promise. but you have to tell me when you habe these types of nightmares again, okay?" Hongjoong asks still wiping away tears.

"Okay" Seonghwa nods.

"Come on. Sleep and know that i'll be here for you. We all will be here" Hongjoong assures laying Seonghwa down with his head in Hongjoong's lap.

"But-but, I can't" Seonghwa protests.

"I'm right here, trust me" Hongjoong assures.

Seonghwa lays in Hognjoong's laps half asleep enjoying Hongjoong's finger's card through his hair. Hongjoong laugh a little as Seonghwa is practically purring like a cat.

"How's Hyung?" Yunho asks walking in with the others behind him.

"On his way to dreamland" Hongjoong answers looking at Seonghwa blissed out and almost alseep.

"keep doing that" Seonghwa mumbles.

hongjoong hums for Seomghwa to continues.

"Your fingers feel nice in my hair, keeps me grounded" Seonghwa continues. He mumbles something else once Hongjoong beginges carding his fungers through Seonghwa's charcoal hair.

"Heam's turned into Byeol" San laughs.

"I was thinking that too" Hingjoong agrees watching Seonghwa smile too blissed out to answer back.

Mingi sneezes.

"Shut up" Seonghwa groans turning his head away from the noise.

Mingi makes an offended noise as Wooyoung and Jongho laugh.

Seonghwa wakes up a little confused and is greeted with a gummy smile from Jongho.

"Hi Hyungie" Jongho smiles caressing Seonghwa's hair. Seonghwa leans into his touch.

"Where are everyone?" Seonghwa asks.

"around" Jongho amswers.

Seonghwa smiles and with the help of Jongho sits up. He leans his head against the younger's shoulder.

the other slowly gather round and watch the drama on the T.V.

"Hyung look" Yeosang smiles as he walks into the room followed by Hongjoong.

Seonghwa look at Yeosang's hands holding his picture framed. Repaired and looking good as new.

"You fixed it" Seonghwa gasps happily.

"With help from Hongjoong Hyung" Yeosang smiles sheepishly.

"I just gave him glue" Hongjoong shakes his head,

Seonghwa runs his finger over the frame and the picture inside it.

"Thank you" Seonghwa sighs happily.

Seonghwa holds the frame holding a picture of the group on stage from their tour. A picture taken by his mother capturing them smiling happily and holding onto eachother as they do their chant.

"Thank you" Seonghwa repeats as the others gather round.

**Author's Note:**

> The flames round him part and figures walk towards Seonghwa holding out their hands.
> 
> "Let's go, Hyung"
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> I know this isn't great but I've been wanting to do something like this for a while and decided to do this so hopefully you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
